Bulbasaur (Pokémon)
Bulbasaur (フシギダネ, Fushigidane) is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Ivysaur starting at level 16, which evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. It can be chosen as a starter by the player in Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue as well as Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, their remakes. It is also available in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, after obtaining all sixteen badges and defeating Red. According to R,B(G): A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. According to Y: It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy. According to G: The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. According to S: It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. According to C: While it is young, it uses the nutrients that are stored in the seeds on its back in order to grow. According to R,S: Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. According to E: Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. According to FR: There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger. According to LG: A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. According to D,P,P: For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. According to HG: The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. According to SS: It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. According to B,W: うまれてから　しばらくの　あいだは　せなかの　タネから　えいようを　もらって　おおきく　そだつ。(For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.) Trivia *Bulbasaur's evolution family is the only starter Pokémon evolution family to have each member appear at least once in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Bulbasaur is the first Pokémon in the National Pokédex order. By default, this also makes it the first Grass-type, Poison-type, dual-type Pokémon, unevolved Pokémon, and starter Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *Since in Generation I, the Bug-type was super-effective against Poison-type Pokémon, Bulbasaur was also the first Pokémon in *National Pokédex order with a double weakness (to Bug). Due to Generation II's changes to type effectiveness, this "honor" has since been taken by Charizard, which is doubly weak to Rock-type moves. *Bulbasaur and its evolutions share the same species name as Sunkern. They both are known as the Seed Pokémon. *Bulbasaur's number in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser is the same: 001. This makes it and its evolution family one of only five families of Pokémon (comprising thirteen Pokémon altogether) to have the same numbers in more than one Pokédex-like listing. *Along with Charmander and Squirtle, Bulbasaur is the only starter Pokémon which is found in more than one regional Pokédex, being found in both Kanto's and Johto's. *Bulbasaur is the only dual-typed unevolved starter Pokémon, with Grass and Poison, in its basic form. *Though Bulbasaur have no gender differences in the games, May's Bulbasaur has little hearts on its head while Ash's does not, and has been confirmed female after its evolution. *It's also one of the three Pokémon that appeared in the anime with a heart-shaped spot, the others being Spinda and Wooper. *Bulbasaur is the only Pokémon that can learn Petal Dance by breeding, while its final evolution learns it by leveling up. *Aside from Pikachu, Bulbasaur was on Ash's team for the longest continuous period of time. *In Generation IV, there exists a glitch Pokémon (Invisible shiny Bulbasaur) that has the same cry as Bulbasaur. *Bulbasaur is the mascot of Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. Notable Bulbasaurs *Bulby!, which belonged to FISH before evolving. *Saur, which belonged to Red before evolving late.